


Roses

by Kalloway



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A few years pre-series, Deathmask has a late-night visitor.





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted March 10th, 2013.
> 
> "Not originally a PWP, but, um... pretty much pure pr0nz. ~~Where did the character study go? Whoops.~~ Happy Fishday, Aphrodite~"

In less than five seconds, Deathmask had Aphrodite by the neck and pinned to one of the thick stone outer walls of his temple. But aside from reaching to wrap a strong hand around Deathmask's wrist, Aphrodite didn't fight back.

"I'm not here to kill you," Aphrodite said as Deathmask released him.

"Why should I believe you?" Deathmask questioned, watching Aphrodite closely as Aphrodite took the fingers that had just been around his neck and began to suck on them. The sensation raced through Deathmask's body and pooled low.

"You'd already be dead," Aphrodite whispered with just a hint of a smile before he nibbled on the end of Deathmask's index finger.

That, Deathmask knew, was the truth. He had just needed to make sure... Because otherwise...

"It's dangerous to be in my temple at night," Deathmask said before pulling his hand free of Aphrodite's mouth and quickly wrapping it around one of Aphrodite's wrists. He pulled roughly, leading Aphrodite along for a few steps. "Even more dangerous to be in my bedroom."

"I know," Aphrodite replied, not resisting and instead winking as he slipped ahead of Deathmask to lead the last few steps to Deathmask's bed.

"That's really why you're here?" Deathmask questioned. He wasn't going to complain and it wasn't like this was the first time, but...

"Why not?" Aphrodite asked in response. "I suppose I could try to kill you, if you'd rather."

Deathmask grabbed Aphrodite and pushed him back onto the bed. While it wasn't the first time for this, by far, it was still a bit of a surprise. Aphrodite looked mildly offended but settled and fixed his hair back from his face before giving Deathmask an expectant stare.

Shaking his head, Deathmask paced the length of the foot of the bed. So many possibilities...

Finally, he smirked and settled a knee onto the bed before leaning to appraise Aphrodite further. While Deathmask didn't bother with more than thin pants for sleeping, Aphrodite had arrived fully dressed, though lacking his cloth.

There was no point in wasting any time when they both knew the end result - and besides, Deathmask liked seeing skin.

A few tugs into getting Aphrodite's clothing off and his hands were batted away. Deathmask knew it was safer - he'd likely tear something and Aphrodite would 'borrow' something of his and it'd be returned reeking of roses. The smell wasn't bad on Aphrodite - it had long since permanently settled in Aphrodite's hair, after all.

Deathmask slipped back enough to undo his own bottoms, hook his thumbs under the waistband and tug downward. A quick glance over revealed that indeed, Aphrodite was watching, just like he should.

This was where they just stopped talking - where there stopped being words to go along with all the things they were trying not to talk about anyway. How they'd changed. What they'd decided. What would eventually happen...

As soon as Deathmask was back on the bed, Aphrodite was on him, naked and warm and kissing him hard. He opened his mouth to taste Aphrodite's tongue against his and drew his fingers up into the messy waves of Aphrodite's hair. But Aphrodite didn't stay in one spot for long - he worked his way down Deathmask's body with a curious efficiency that made Deathmask briefly wonder if Aphrodite hadn't spent a good part of the day planning.

Aphrodite's nails dug at his skin, making him hiss and tug at waves wrapped around his fingers. Deathmask knew that eventually, Aphrodite would reach and knock his hands away, but not yet. Not until...

Aphrodite dipped low, taking Deathmask's half-hard cock into his mouth and sucking hard. Deathmask tensed, tugging at Aphrodite's hair until indeed, Aphrodite paused and reached and Deathmask couldn't help a little chuckle as he let go.

And then Aphrodite went right back to sucking Deathmask all the way hard. Deathmask propped himself on his elbows, watching as Aphrodite took in more and more, pink lips tight around him. Every few handfuls of seconds, Aphrodite's gaze would flick up to make sure he was being watched.

Deathmask wouldn't look away for anything. Not when Aphrodite was putting on such a good show.

As much as Deathmask wanted to blow his load down Aphrodite's throat, Deathmask also knew that Aphrodite wouldn't have shown up in the middle of the night just to suck him off.

Before he got too far gone to bother stopping himself, Deathmask reached and tugged at Aphrodite's hair.

"How do you want it?" he asked, his voice low. There was no shame on Aphrodite's face as he slipped to the side and put his ass up in the air, knees apart and head down on his forearms.

Deathmask could see Aphrodite's cock as he moved, hard and covered with shiny pre-come at the tip. He liked to see Aphrodite's face, but this was good too.

"Good," he muttered as he reached to a bedside table for oil that wasn't originally intended for this sort of thing but worked quite well anyway.

Aphrodite couldn't muffle his cry when Deathmask pushed a pair of fingers past tight muscle. He wasn't entirely gentle with his preparation, quickly adding more oil and another finger until Aphrodite was straining back against him.

"Fuck me," Aphrodite hissed.

Deathmask couldn't resist smacking a hand across Aphrodite's ass for that. But there was no retaliation. Not as he oiled up his cock and after a couple of quick strokes with his own hands, positioned himself and thrust quickly.

Aphrodite swore again, but pressed back. Deathmask was the one who needed the brief pause to adjust to the hot tightness of Aphrodite's body.

Five seconds passed before Deathmask pulled back enough to thrust again, setting a fast and hard rhythm that pushed Aphrodite down against the bed. He had a hand in that hair again, his own blunt nails against Aphrodite's scalp as he pushed down.

Maybe Aphrodite would even come without being touched. He'd managed it once, one of the first times when they'd practically knocked down a wall with the intensity of their fucking.

Deathmask still had a bit of oil on his free hand, though, and reached to help Aphrodite along. He wasn't going to make it much longer anyway. Not when he could feel could feel every inch of his cock slipping in and out of Aphrodite.

Aphrodite moaned beneath him, which Deathmask took as a sign to go a bit harder. He had to let go of that long, wavy hair in order to grab Aphrodite's hip, but it also meant he could slip back a bit and get a slightly different angle so that he could watch himself fuck Aphrodite.

That, though, was too much. Restraint was not his strongest suit. Deathmask's orgasm was fast and hard and he was almost surprised to hear Aphrodite matching his grunts and to feel spurts of hot semen on hand as Aphrodite echoed his release.

When Deathmask pulled back, he made sure to grab one of his own shirts to use to clean up their shared mess. Though, for once, Aphrodite didn't look to be in a hurry to get back to his roses.

"Shove over," Deathmask said as he tossed the stained shirt aside. He wouldn't ever admit it, but he definitely understood.

Aphrodite still smelled like roses - sweat and sex and roses.

And maybe one day Aphrodite would be sent to kill him.

He didn't give it another thought.


End file.
